


New friends

by ballroompink



Series: Snow Ball '84 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, the bathroom hang, the fiery cauldron of female friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: The ice thaws between Eleven and Max, and other adventures at the Snow Ball.





	New friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarMaamMke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/gifts), [crystalkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/gifts).



> I made a playlist of songs played at the Snow Ball. Check it out to keep up with the events in the series.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1212946913/playlist/3yh8lIiGu0OsIn90SusXOV

As the final strains of “Every Breath You Take” transitioned into the crowd-pleaser “Footloose,” one could hear the exhaling of 100 adolescents from the parking lot. The precarious experience of slow-dancing was over for now, and now everyone could jump around and break out their best Kevin Bacon impersonations.

Dustin bid adieu to Nancy and shuffled over to Mike and Eleven while Will’s dance partner rejoined her group of friends. Lucas and Max, hand in hand, made their way and their connection was noticed by Eleven. Having only kissed Mike just moments ago she was in a bit of a trance, but noticed a similar look in the other girl.

“Footloose” turned to “Ghostbusters,” a clear favorite of the boys. Several light pop songs played, almost all foreign to Eleven despite her year of watching TV. They were all in a bubble of good times, for once, and it only broke when Eleven realized she desperately needed to pee. Unsure of where to go, she scanned the gym. And then she felt a tug. 

“You wanna hit the girls room with me?” Max kindly offered, leaning near her.

Having in no other recourse, she nodded.

The redhead linked her arm with a bewildered Eleven’s, and directed them to the nearest girls room. 

Max kindly held the lavatory door while Eleven took care of business – public restroom locks were a new thing to her. She started to wash her hands while Max peed. She checked the eye makeup Joyce had kindly helped her out with, while some unknown girls were chatting and looking at her.

Max came out of the stall and took the next sink over. “Your makeup looks really pretty.”

“Pretty?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.” Eleven offered a small smile.

It was then that the two girls heard Stacey Birchfield exclaim, “Who is that freaky girl?”

That struck a nerve, and Eleven started to stare back at this girl when Max stepped forward, “None of your goddamn business airhead. … Scamper!” Max then twisted her face and gave the bitchy girl a glare.

The mean girls turned and left in a huff. 

“Why did you do that?”

“Well, I stick up for my friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah, we’re going to be friends.”

Eleven extended her right hand, “Friends.”

“So what would you have done?”

“I was thinking of tucking that girl’s skirt into her tights.”

“That would have been rad!”

The new friends giggle all the way back to their table.


End file.
